enciclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Padres fundadores de los Estados Unidos
thumb|right|300px|[[Declaración de Independencia (John Trumbull)|Declaración de la Independencia, una pintura de John Trumbull que representa el Comité de los Cinco presentando su borrador de la Declaración de la Independencia en el Congreso el 28 de junio de 1776. La pintura de Trumbull aparece en el reverso del billete de dos dólares de los Estados Unidos.americanrevolution.org Clave para el cuadro de Trumbull]] Los Padres Fundadores de los Estados Unidos de América (en inglés: Founding Fathers of the United States) fueron los líderes políticos y hombres de Estado que participaron en la Revolución Americana al firmar la Declaración de Independencia de Estados Unidos, participando en la Guerra de Independencia, y estableciendo la Constitución de Estados Unidos. Dentro del gran grupo conocido como los "Padres Fundadores", hay dos subgrupos principales: los firmantes de la Declaración de Independencia (quienes firmaron la Declaración de Independencia de Estados Unidos en 1776) y los autores de la Constitución (que fueron delegados a la Convención Constitucional y participaron en la elaboración o redacción de la propuesta de Constitución de los Estados Unidos). Un subconjunto adicional es el grupo que firmó los Artículos de la Confederación.Stanfield, Jack. Padres Fundadores de Estados Unidos: ¿Quiénes son? Mini Esbozos de 164 patriotas (Universal-Publishers, 2001). Muchos de los Padres Fundadores tenían esclavos afroamericanos y la Constitución adoptada en 1787 sancionó el sistema de la esclavitud. Los Padres Fundadores hicieron esfuerzos exitosos para contener o limitar la esclavitud en los Estados Unidos y sus territorios, incluyendo la prohibición de la esclavitud en la Ordenanza del Noroeste de 1787, y la abolición de la trata internacional de esclavos en 1807. Algunos historiadores definen "Padres Fundadores" para referirse a un grupo más amplio, incluyendo no sólo a los firmantes y los redactores de la Constitución, sino también a todos aquellos que, ya sea como políticos, juristas, estadistas, soldados, diplomáticos o ciudadanos de a pie, tomaron parte en ganar la independencia de América y la creación de los Estados Unidos de América.R. B. Bernstein, The Founding Fathers Reconsidered (New York and Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2009). El historiador Richard B. Morris en 1973 identificó las siete figuras siguientes como los Padres Fundadores clave: John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Alexander Hamilton, John Jay, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison y George Washington.Richard B. Morris, Siete que dieron forma a nuestro destino: Los Padres Fundadores como revolucionarios (New York: Harper & Row, 1973). Tres de ellos (Hamilton, Madison y Jay) fueron los autores de el Federalista, abogando por la ratificación de la Constitución. El término "Padres Fundadores" fue acuñada por Warren G. Harding, entonces un senador republicano de Ohio, en su discurso de apertura de la Convención Nacional Republicana en 1916. Lo utilizó en múltiples ocasiones a partir de entonces, la más importante fue en su discurso inaugural de 1921 como Presidente de los Estados Unidos.Bernstein, Founding Fathers Reconsidered, prologue (which collects all citations for Harding's uses of the phrase or variants thereof between 1912 and 1921). Antecedentes 300px|thumb|right|''[[Escena de la firma de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos, por Howard Chandler Christy]] El Primer Congreso Continental se reunió brevemente en Filadelfia, Pennsylvania en 1774 y consistió en cincuenta y seis delegados de doce de las trece colonias que se convertirían en los Estados Unidos de América. Los delegados, entre los que estaban George Washington, antes de mandar el ejército, Patrick Henry y John Adams, eran elegidos por sus respectivas asambleas coloniales. Otros delegados notables incluyeron Samuel Adams de Massachusetts, John Dickinson de Pennsylvania y John Jay de Nueva York. Este congreso, además de la formulación de llamamientos a la corona británica , estableció la asociación continental para administrar las acciones de boicot contra Gran Bretaña. Cuando el Segundo Congreso Continental se reunió el 10 de mayo de 1775, era una nueva convocatoria del Primer Congreso. Muchas de los mismos 56 delegados que asistieron a la primera reunión participaron en la segunda.Burnett, ''Continental Congress, 64–67. Los nuevos delegados incluyeron a Benjamin Franklin y Robert Morris de Pennsylvania y John Hancock de Massachusetts. A las dos semanas, Peyton Randolph fue llamado de vuelta a Virginia para presidir la Cámara de los Burgueses, fue reemplazado en la delegación de Virginia por Thomas Jefferson. Hancock fue elegido presidente.Fowler, Baron of Beacon Hill, 189. El segundo Congreso aprobó la Declaración de la Independencia. Los recién fundados Estados Unidos tuvieron que crear un nuevo gobierno para reemplazar al Parlamento Británico. Los estadounidenses adoptaron los Artículos de la Confederación, una declaración que estableció un gobierno nacional, que se compone de una legislatura de una sola cámara. Su ratificación por las trece colonias dio al segundo Congreso un nuevo nombre: Congreso de la Confederación, que se reunió de 1781 a 1789. Más tarde, la Convención Constitucional se celebró en 1787, en Filadelfia. A pesar de que la Convención fue llamada para revisar los Artículos de la Confederación, la intención desde el principio de muchos de sus defensores—entre los que destacan James Madison y Alexander Hamilton—era crear un nuevo gobierno. Los delegados eligieron a George Washington para presidir la Convención. El resultado de la Convención fue la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. Lista de los Padres Fundadores Firmantes de la Asociación Continental Presidente del Primer Congreso Continental :1. Peyton Randolph Nuevo Hampshire :2. Nathaniel Folsom :3. John Sullivan Bahía de Massachusetts :4. Thomas Cushing :5. Samuel Adams :6. John Adams :7. Robert Treat Paine Rhode Island :8. Stephen Hopkins :9. Samuel Ward Connecticut :10. Eliphalet Dyer :11. Roger Sherman :12. Silas Deane Nueva York :13. Isaac Low :14. John Alsop :15. John Jay :16. James Duane :17. Philip Livingston :18. William Floyd :19. Henry Wisner :20. Simon Boerum Nueva Jersey :21. James Kinsey :22. William Livingston :23. Stephen Crane :24. Richard Smith :25. John De Hart Pensilvania :26. Joseph Galloway :27. John Dickinson :28. Charles Humphreys :29. Thomas Mifflin :30. Edward Biddle :31. John Morton :32. George Ross Los Condados Bajos :33. Caesar Rodney :34. Thomas McKean :35. George Read Maryland :36. Matthew Tilghman :37. Thomas Johnson, Jr. :38. William Paca :39. Samuel Chase Virginia :40. Richard Henry Lee :41. George Washington :42. Patrick Henry, Jr. :43. Richard Bland :44. Benjamin Harrison :45. Edmund Pendleton Carolina del Norte :46. William Hooper :47. Joseph Hewes :48. Richard Caswell Carolina del Sur :49. Henry Middleton :50. Thomas Lynch :51. Christopher Gadsden :52. John Rutledge :53. Edward Rutledge Firmantes de la Declaración de Independencia * John Adams * Benjamin Franklin * Samuel Adams * Josiah Bartlett * Carter Braxton * Elbridge Gerry * Button Gwinnett * Lyman Hall * John Hancock * Benjamin Harrison * John Hart * Joseph Hewes * Thomas Heyward, Jr. * William Hooper * Stephen Hopkins * Francis Hopkinson * Samuel Huntington * Thomas Jefferson * Francis Lightfoot Lee * Richard Henry Lee * Francis Lewis * Philip Livingston * Thomas Lynch, Jr. * Thomas McKean * Arthur Middleton * Lewis Morris * Robert Morris * John Morton * Thomas Nelson, Jr. * William Paca * Robert Treat Paine * John Penn * George Read * Caesar Rodney * George Ross * Benjamin Rush * Edward Rutledge * Roger Sherman * James Smith * Richard Stockton * Thomas Stone * George Taylor * Charles Thomson, Secretary (attesting) * Matthew Thornton * George Walton * William Whipple * William Williams * James Wilson * John Witherspoon * Oliver Wolcott * George Wythe Delegados de la Convención Constitucional Firmantes de la Constitución * Abraham Baldwin * Richard Bassett * Gunning Bedford, Jr. * John Blair * William Blount * David Brearly * Jacob Broom * Pierce Butler * Daniel Carroll * George Clymer * Jonathan Dayton * John Dickinson * William Few * Thomas Fitzsimons * Benjamin Franklin * Nicholas Gilman * Nathaniel Gorham * Alexander Hamilton * Jared Ingersoll * William Jackson, Secretary (attesting) * Daniel of St. Thomas Jenifer * William Samuel Johnson * Rufus King * John Langdon * William Livingston * James Madison * James McHenry * Thomas Mifflin * Gouverneur Morris * Robert Morris * William Paterson * Charles Pinckney * Charles Cotesworth Pinckney * George Read * John Rutledge * Roger Sherman * Richard Dobbs Spaight * George Washington (president of the Convention) * Hugh Williamson * James Wilson Delegados que dejaron la Convención sin firmar * William Richardson Davie * Oliver Ellsworth * William Houston * William Houstoun * John Lansing, Jr. * Alexander Martin * Luther Martin * James McClurg * John Francis Mercer * William Pierce * Caleb Strong * George Wythe * Robert Yates Delegados de la Convención que se negaron a firmar * Elbridge Gerry * George Mason * Edmund Randolph Firmantes de los Artículos de Confederación Las siguientes personas firmaron los Artículos de la Confederación: * Andrew Adams * Samuel Adams * Thomas Adams * John Banister * Josiah Bartlett * Daniel Carroll * William Clingan * John Collins * Francis Dana * John Dickinson * William Henry Drayton * James Duane * William Duer * William Ellery * Elbridge Gerry * John Hancock * John Hanson * Cornelius Harnett * John Harvie * Thomas Heyward Jr. * Samuel Holten * Titus Hosmer * Samuel Huntington * Richard Hutson * Edward Langworthy * Henry Laurens * Francis Lightfoot Lee * Richard Henry Lee * Francis Lewis * James Lovell * Henry Marchant * John Mathews * Thomas McKean * Gouverneur Morris * Robert Morris * John Penn * Joseph Reed * Daniel Roberdeau * Nathaniel Scudder * Roger Sherman * Jonathan Bayard Smith * Edward Telfair * Nicholas Van Dyke * John Walton * John Wentworth Jr. * John Williams * John Witherspoon * Oliver Wolcott Otros fundadores Las siguientes personas son referidos en fuentes fiables como padres fundadores de los Estados Unidos. * Abigail Adams, tutora, esposa, y madre de presidentes. * Ethan Allen, militar y líder político de Vermont. * Richard Allen, Obispo Afroamericano.Newman, Richard. Freedom's Prophet: Bishop Richard Allen, the AME Church, and the Black Founding Fathers (NYU Press, 2009). * Egbert Benson, Político de Nueva York.Ballenas, Carl. Images of America: Jamaica (Arcadia Publishing, 2011). * Richard Bland, Virginia Delegado del Congreso Continental. * Elias Boudinot, Nueva Jersey Delegado del Congreso Continental.Holmes, David. The Faiths of the Founding Fathers. (Oxford University Press US, 2006). * Aaron Burr, Vicepresidente bajo Jefferson.Wood, Gordon S. Revolutionary Characters, What Made the Founding Fathers Different. (New York: Penguin Books, 2007) 225–242. * George Rogers Clark, general del ejército. * George Clinton, NY Gobernador y Vicepresidente. * Tench Coxe, economista del Congreso Continental. * Albert Gallatin, político y Secretario del Tesoro.Dungan, Nicholas. Gallatin: America's Swiss Founding Father (NYU Press 2010). * Horatio Gates, general del ejército. * Nathanael Greene, general del ejército. * Nathan Hale, soldado de Estados Unidos capturado y ejecutado en 1776. * Patrick Henry, gobernador de Virginia. * James Iredell, defensor de la Constitución, juez. * John Jay, primer Presidente de la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos. * John Paul Jones, capitán de la Marina. * Henry Knox, general. * Tadeusz Kościuszko, general. * Gilbert du Motier, marquis de La Fayette, general. * Henry Lee III, oficial del ejército y gobernador de Virginia.Buchanan, John. "Founding Fighters: The Battlefield Leaders Who Made American Independence (review)". The Journal of Military History (Volume 71, Number 2, April 2007), pp. 522–524. * Robert R. Livingston, diplomático y jurista.Encyclopaedia Britannica. Founding fathers: the essential guide to the men who made America (John Wiley and Sons, 2007). * William Maclay, político de Pensilvania y senador de los Estados Unidos. * Dolley Madison, esposa del Presidente James Madison. * John Marshall, cuarto Presidente de la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos. * Philip Mazzei, médico italiano, comerciante y autor. LaGumina, Salvatore. The Italian American experience: an encyclopedia, page 361 (Taylor & Francis, 2000). * James Monroe, quinto Presidente de los Estados Unidos * Daniel Morgan, heroe militar y congresista de Virginia. * James Otis, Jr., abogado y político de Massachusetts. * Thomas Paine, autor de El sentido común. * Edmund Pendleton, político, abogado y juez de Virginia.Hall, Max. Harvard University Press: a history, page 138 (Harvard University Press 1986). * Andrew Pickens, general y congresista de Carolina del Sur. * Timothy Pickering, secretario de estado desde Massachusetts.Burstein, Andrew. "Politics and Personalities: Garry Wills takes a new look at a forgotten founder, slavery and the shaping of America", Chicago Tribune (November 09, 2003): "Forgotten founders such as Pickering and Morris made as many waves as those whose faces stare out from our currency." * Israel Putnam, general. * Comte de Rochambeau, general. * Thomas Sumter, héroe militar y congresista por Carolina del Sur. * Haym Solomon, financiero y espía para el Ejército Continental.Schwartz, Laurens R. Jews and the American Revolution: Haym Solomon and Others, Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., 1987. * Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben, oficial prusiano. * Joseph Warren, doctor y líder revolucionario.Rafael, Ray. The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Founding Fathers: And the Birth of Our Nation (Penguin, 2011). * Mercy Otis Warren, escritor político. * Anthony Wayne, general and politician. * Noah Webster, escritor y educator.Kendall, Joshua. The Forgotten Founding Father: Noah Webster's Obsession and the Creation of an American Culture (Penguin 2011). * Thomas Willing, banquero. * Paine Wingate, superviviente más antiguo del Congreso Continental."A Patriot of Early New England", New York Times (December 20, 1931). This book review referred to Wingate as one of the "Fathers" of the United States, per the book title.The New Yorker, Volume I, page 398 (September 10, 1836): "'The Last of the Romans' — This was said of Madison at the time of his decease, but there is one other person who seems to have some claims to this honorable distinction. Paine Wingate of Stratham, N.H. still survives." Referencias Enlaces externos * NARA - America's founding fathers (en español) Categoría:Independencia de Estados Unidos